


Hugs and Slippers

by Littlecupofmocha



Category: Fairy Tail, Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Manga, Nalu - Freeform, Oneshot, fairy tail - Freeform, ft, natsu and lucy, natsu x lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecupofmocha/pseuds/Littlecupofmocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy finishes an exasperating quest and just wants to relax in peace when Natsu shows up.<br/>Natsu has to help Lucy back to her house.<br/>Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs and Slippers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! I know I haven't posted anything for my other fic in months and honestly, I'm not sure if that's going to get finished. I'm sorry! In the meantime, please enjoy this Fairy Tail oneshot. Oh! For more of this, please visit my co-blog: imagine-fairy-tail.tumblr.com  
> My friend and I take requests! We post original writing and anything FT related. As always, thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoy <3  
> ~ Olivia

Lucy trudged wearily to her usual table, almost spilling her hot chocolate as she tried to set it down. With a sigh she collapsed into the booth and held her head in her hands. “Ugh,” she moaned. “A whole day wasted on one measly little quest. And it was only 10,000 jewels in reward! I just wanted some pocket money!” Grumpily, Lucy opened up the bag of tiny marshmallows that had come with her drink and poured the majority of them into her mug. A handful, of course, had to be set aside for just plain eating. Snacking on these separate marshmallows, Lucy shrugged off the backpack she had brought with her on the quest and reached into it to find her blanket. Pulling it out, she glanced suspiciously around the hall, scanning the room for judgmental wizards.

 _If anyone shows up and questions me about this, I swear I will scream._ Satisfied with her inspection, Lucy unfurled the blanket and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders. Once settled and warm, she reached out and grabbed the still hot mug. She had been coveting a hot chocolate all day. It had been cold outside, and trying to solve an issue between a young quarrelsome couple did not allot time for eating. _Wasn’t like I could’ve eaten anyway, it was so cold I could barely move my hands._ Just as she was about to take a large gulp of the precious frothy liquid, a voice yelled her name.

“LUCYYYYYYYYYYY!” Natsu sped up to her table. Lucy set her cup down and gazed at him with a vexed expression on her face.

Monotonously, “Hey, Natsu.”

“I haven’t seen you since this morning! What took you so long?”

“Natsu, I promise you, if you leave me alone for 20 minutes, I’ll explain everything about that stupid quest to you tomorrow and we ca-”

“By the way, what’s with the blanket?”

 

Contrary to her earlier oath, Lucy did not scream. Instead, she gave Natsu the nastiest stink eye possible and pulled the blanket over her face.

“I’m cold.”

“Well that’s what jackets are for.”

“Just. Go. Awayyyyyyyyyyyy”

“Awww, but Luce!”

In a threatening tone, “NATSU.”

The fire dragon slayer froze as the celestial mage emerged slowly from the thick fabric. Her face plainly showed her annoyance and frustration, but despite it all Natsu couldn’t help but be amused at Lucy’s appearance. Her hair was ruffled, and her visible tiredness somehow made her seem even cuter. Natsu tried desperately to suppress a grin, but he failed in the end.

 

His grin grew even wider after a failed attempt to quell a laugh.

“HA! Aww, Lucy you look a little rough.”

Lucy scoffed.

“Natsu! That’s so rude of you! How could you say that to me?”

“Aww don’t take it personally, it’s a symptom commonly found in powerful mages.” Natsu winked. “Besides, I look like crap all the time.”

Lucy’s anger suddenly faded as she blushed slightly. She wanted to tell Natsu that he wasn’t the least bit unattractive. In fact, he looked reallyyy cute even after a fight. But this wasn’t the time for that kind of confession. Instead, Lucy stammered as she struggled to steer the conversation towards something else.

“So, umm…”

Natsu raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Umm, do you want to talk for a bit?”

“Uhh, sure. Okay.”

Lucy smiled sweetly. “Cool! Let me get you a drink too, I’ll pay.”

 

Lucy pushed herself to her feet with great difficulty and began to shuffle over to the cafe, her blanket still pulled tightly over her shoulders. Natsu promptly ran in front of her.

“Luce, you look a little tired. I’ll go get my own drink.”

“No! I’m paying for you tonight. You’re always loaning me money or paying for me and my stuff. I’m buying tonight, and you can’t stop me!”

Natsu held up his hands in his own defense.

“Woah woah woah. Lucy, I’m just saying that there’s no reason you have to pay when I have more money right here.”

“You think I’m poor and can’t afford a 3 jewel drink? Well here’s news for you mister, I can earn my own money, _and_ treat my friends _and_ still support myself!”

A lonely wizard sitting far away from the arguing couple cleared his throat loudly, communicating his annoyance.

“Sorry!” Lucy yelled. “This hot head here won’t let me pay for his drink.”

“What? Lucy I’m not even angry, you’re the one who’s yelling!”

“If you hadn’t noticed, you’re yelling too!”

“Lucy what are you so upset about?!”

“Ughh, Natsu! Just. GO.”

“But-”

“Go. NOW.”

Defeated and utterly confused, Natsu walked back to the table and waited for Lucy. _Man, girls are weird._

 

“Ugh, boys are such idiots sometimes. Sorry about that,” Lucy complained to the barista. Kate was her name. She sighed, “I know what you mean, girl. That’s why I don’t even bother with relationships. Too complicated for me.” Lucy ordered a Ginseng tea for Natsu, his favorite. Kate disappeared into the kitchen to make it. After a few minutes she came back.

“Ahh, Ms. Lucy? It seems were out of Ginseng root, I'll have to go down to the market to get some more. And if they're closed already I'll run down to the convenience store a little ways down from them. I'll be quick!" And before Lucy even had a chance to protest, Kate had rushed down the hall and was pushing open the door to outside.

 _Oh my goodness, Lucy, you should’ve stopped her! Poor girl... But I'm so tired, how is she still moving?!_ Lucy looked back to see Natsu shuffling through her bag. _What the heck?! Why is he- oh, he was just looking for tissues. Is he sick? He didn’t look sick. ... You know, I don’t even care what he’s doing with them._ Lucy turned back to the cafe counter and read over the menu a few times out of boredom before she laid her head on the counter as she continued to wait. Within seconds she was asleep.

Meanwhile, Natsu was growing suspicious as to why Lucy was taking so long. Once he noticed Lucy's drink had gotten lukewarm, he grabbed it and walked over to the counter, hoping to order another one. To his surprise he saw Lucy, out like a light, mouth open -- in a cute way --  snoozing in what he considered to be the most uncomfortable position she could possibly have been in. Setting the drink on the counter, he ran back to the table and packed her things before donning her backpack. Returning to the cafe, he gently scooped Lucy up into his arms and proceeded to carry her to her apartment.

The walk to the home wasn't terrible, but it was still awful. True, it could've been worse. But anything is awful when it has to be completed in freezing temperatures. Natsu was sure he'd become a popsicle before he reached the apartment.

Eventually they arrived, and Natsu got them inside quickly. Somehow Lucy had managed to remain asleep, and Natsu had to be all the more careful not to bump her into something inside the house. Table there, dresser here, another table, etc. There were so many corners. Natsu made his way to Lucy's bedroom and laid her on her bed. He rummaged through a lower drawer in her dresser and found two thick blankets. He unfolded them and laid them delicately across her. Gingerly, he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm so upset I didn't get to hear your story, Luce. I was looking forward to it.” He laughed to himself. “I hope it's okay if I sleep here tonight? My house is a little far for me to travel, given the conditions. I won't sleep on your couch though, I know you don't want it dirty. Your floor will be just fine. I'll just find another blanket and... "

Natsu was suddenly overwhelmed with feeling. Lucy looked so perfectly peaceful as she slept in her bed. Her blonde hair framed her face beautifully, and the moonlight gleamed on it. Like gold it caught the light and made Lucy seem ethereal. And yet, her adorable features made her doll-like in appearance. With her small nose, large eyes and flawless skin she looked like a porcelain doll. Natsu, with the gentlest touch he could produce, brushed some stray hairs out of her face and then slowly caressed her cheek.

"Lucy," he breathed, "What did I do to deserve you."  He smiled briefly and then rose from the bed to move to retrieve a blanket. But before he could walk away a hand shot out and gripped his wrist.

"Natsu... " a quiet voice murmured." You don't need to deserve me. " Natsu, with a huge smile on his face, clasped Lucy's hand and then bent slightly to kiss it.

" Ewwwwww you nerd," Lucy complained. "Come sleep with me, the floor hasn't been cleaned."

"Nah it's okay, Luce, I'll be fine."

“I don’t want you to sleep on the floor.”

“Then I’ll put a blanket over the couch and sleep on that.”

Natsu began to move away and Lucy raised her voice, adopting the stern tone from earlier.

"Natsu."

The boy froze, confused. _What have I done now. Is this couch super special or something? You shouldn’t have mentioned the couch, Natsu!_

"Natsu, come get in the bed with me."

 _OH_.

"Uhhhh, Lucy? Why exactly do you want me to-"

"Ugh, just shut up and come here."

Shyly but excitedly, Natsu climbed into the bed next to Lucy.

"Oh wow Luce, this is comfy.

“Hush and go to sleep, alright?”

"Hmm, okay."

Natsu wrapped one arm around Lucy and pulled her close to his chest. Her hair smelled faintly of flowers.

"This okay?"

"Meh, could be better."

"What?!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm kidding."

"Oh. Okay, good."

"Will you go to sleep now?"

"Sure."

But Natsu waited for Lucy to fall asleep first.

When he was sure she had, Natsu kissed her head and nestled closer to her before he too fell into a deep sleep.

                                                                                       ~*~

Natsu woke first and, after stealing another kiss on Lucy’s cheek, quietly stole out of bed. He fumbled around in the kitchen a bit, trying to postpone his leave as much as possible.

Lucy woke up confused as to why Natsu wasn’t beside her. She rose out of bed, bleary-eyed, and stumbled to her kitchen table. But Natsu wasn't there. In his usual place, on the table, sat a folded note and a cup of steaming tea.

The note read:

     _Sorry I had to leave early, I've got to take another quest. Thought you might like some tea, so there's that. Enjoyed last night. Let's do it again some time._

 

_P. S. I couldn't remember where I put my sandals last night, so I borrowed a pair of your slippers. Hope that's okay with you._

_~ Natsu_

Lucy checked the shoe rack next to her door to see Natsu’s sandals stored in plain sight. Blushing and laughing, she shook her head. He had left his shoes just so he could come back to her later. Taking her place at the kitchen table, she sipped his tea quietly as she envisioned Natsu fighting bad guys in pink slippers.


End file.
